Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Ripple (Lo) This is Ripple, Scarletwind and Roseflight's father ;3 mottles FAIL. First GIMP charart. 20:24, December 29, 2011 (UTC) They look fine. Make the highlight transparancy less. If that makes sense. 09:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Yup. 12:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading a teeny bit? 12:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Glow, you are about to fall into Millie's doomful declining spree... 22:08, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Gloweh, get back here and do this charart before it falls on the Declined Charart page. LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 15:57, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Little, I've been very busy. I have exams coming up and I needed to study. 17:05, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Pfft, I never study, and I always pass trororo, mostly because I can remember everything, Back to the charart though! Looks awesome! Blur the highlights a teeny bit (If those are highlights XD) I need anew siggie 18:42, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Heartpaw (A) It's Webstar's sister! Yey! 12:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Gorgeous! The nosepink should be darkened a teensy bit and make the reddish paw a bit bigger. 16:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 09:24, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Wonderful! Blur the orange paw a bit, I see nothing else (But don't take my word for it, I'm blind in one eye XD) I need anew siggie 18:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ravenkit (K) Best black cat i've ever made 14:21, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Wow! This is stunning! I wouldn't have made the eyes so dilute looking, but if thats the way you want it, fine. 14:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Fill in the white pixels, I don't see much else XD I need anew siggie 18:45, January 6, 2012 (UTC) They don't have to be filled because whenever you clean fixed it will take FOREVER. 18:54, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Meadowpaw (A) My fail tabby :| 15:49, January 2, 2012 (UTC) It's not that bad. Where there is that clear line on the haunch, its near the middle left, split that into another y. 16:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Reuploading this for loudy, I think i'm the Loudy Maintenance :P 21:46, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Pfft, you should have seen my first tabby, that was horrible, but like my friendtold me, make the stripes more... Diverse XD I need anew siggie 18:47, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Webpaw (A) Need I say more? 16:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Make the earpink gray, beautiful! 16:40, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I meant nosepink! 16:40, January 2, 2012 (UTC) No. Not all grey cats have grey noses. Webby is not one of them. 16:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC) You might want there to be more highlighting on the back between the fore leg shoulders and hind leg shoulders I know the belly needs to be shaded but you might want the back lighter... I don't know. If you want it that light then I think it's good! :D LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 21:10, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, lighten the highlights and make the nosepink more of a purplish-grey colour. The nose looks a bit too bright. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 21:27, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Yep. 09:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Blur the markings, then I see nothing else :D I need anew siggie 18:49, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Mistfeather (MC) Trying again. It was declined due to inactivity before. No highlights, just shadings. Comments for improvement? 03:06, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Try to stay active this time, ok? :) I'm not loosening up on declining chararts. Make the paw pads a bit more pink and blur the stripes a bit more. ^^ Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 06:04, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded - ^^ 06:21, January 3, 2012 (UTC) The colour of the pawpink is bothering me. I can't quite put my finger on it. Try making it a little lighter and moe pinkish. 09:05, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Poolsplash (W) Reposting...Comments? 04:47, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful. I see nothing wrong. 09:06, January 5, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 16:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Cindercloud (A) Cindercloud as an apprentice. What do you think?ShadewhiskerThis is Smarty Pants! Maybe blur the face shading... 05:35, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Blur everything :P 12:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I will blur and redo everything! ShadewhiskerThis is Smarty Pants! Yes. I redid everything ✧ShadewhiskerXBrackenclaw ✧ Alright, if you're going to do shading with it then you have to use layers. If you don't use layers then do a solid because otherwise this won't be approved 12:33, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Shade, did you add shading to the charart I made for your request? I'm sorry but it looks exactly like it and you can't resize it. Also, look at the file name. Is this my charart? 16:45, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I though that too. That is definietley against the rules. Explian this or I'll (Millie not yet) decline it. 20:18, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Leopard, you edit conflicted me!! I think it is. The file name says GG for Graceglow. Skyflight 20:26, January 6, 2012 (UTC) And also, Splasheh, you don't have to use layers for shading. A large majority of my approved charart is layerless. 20:59, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll make one like this but I will not, repeat not, use any charats from other people!✧ShadewhiskerXBrackenclaw ✧ Make sure of that. Blur all the shading. And please put this code in your preferences for your signature. . TOO MUCH CODE DX 16:38, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Frost (L) She's going to be in a new series i'm making along with Hawksong. 13:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Gorgeous! Lighten the shading please. 09:08, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Something about those eyes is bothering me... either add highlights or lighten them a bit. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 22:57, January 5, 2012 (UTC) She said and I quote; REUPLOADED. I like these eyes better :) 12:30, January 6, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 16:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hawksong (MC) 13:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Blur all the markings a little more, make the nose and paw a solid colour and define the shading. It all looks rather flat. 09:09, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Ferret, I swear, if you go inactive again on this one, I'm going to chuck a spazz...so do all of the above! And the patches on the paw pads are almost invisible- or is that shading? Darken 'em if they're patches, and lighten 'em if they're shading. XD Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 21:06, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded this for Ferret because she won't be on much today. Take that Ferret, i'm your patrol now ;) 12:24, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Zoruaheart (A=Adventurer) I was so excited to do this one! 12:16, January 6, 2012 (UTC) You're allowed to use those blanks? LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 14:04, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Cloudy said that if we don't make too many that we could use them. 14:38, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Well the neck looks wierd... Or is it supose to look like that. LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 15:03, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Zekrombolt Call me crazy for doing the pawpink this way but he had to have blue on him because the pokemon does and this was the only place I could put it. 12:16, January 6, 2012 (UTC) You might want to make the nose more pinkish LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 15:04, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Wouldn't he have a blue tail and blue tipped ears? ♫Purplemoon♪ 2012! The end of the world? 21:26, January 6, 2012 (UTC) To be honest, I don't know whether to decline it or keep it. Your others were declined, but it's for a non-warriors story. I'll make a blog post about this and let everyone decide. Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 05:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I already did. Please go here to add comments. And very nice Splasheh! 16:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Barkclaw (W) The claws look weird. If you don't like it with claws I can take them off. LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 15:45, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sharpen the claws at the hind legs. 17:48, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'Comments? LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 18:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Nosepink? And good job with the claws :D Awesome job with those claws! :) He looks a little yellow, though. Make him a tad more orangey, maybe? Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Happy]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 05:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yesh I agree, to neon 15:22, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Are wikia contributers allowed to comment? Huh. Maybe try #FDD017 for a golden colour. 15:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re-Uplaoded 'I already did it, if it's still wrong I'll do FDD017. LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 16:00, January 7, 2012 (UTC) It's not wrong, just a bit yellow! XD Try that hex. 16:21, January 7, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 16:38, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ' Lovely :D CBA? 16:41, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ssDarkstreak (W) This may be the best charart I have ever done. Opinions? The face is meant to have the stripes looking like that =D He will be in my story I may or may not get done. Those eyes are his NATURAL SHADE of brown/amber/thign/ XDDD No contacts for this stylish kitty! If it is in the contest, I just remembered Forest saying only one charart allowed. This is the one I will enter. 16:50, January 6, 2012 (UTC) FOREST YOU WILL EXTEND DEADLINE PLEASE. Anyway, luuurvely! Nosepink? 21:02, January 6, 2012 (UTC) You sure? I saw a brown kitty and her nose was that colour. She was so fluffy =D 21:05, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Whatever then. XD 21:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) This is definitely your best! Usually the colour of the nose on a cat with patches corresponds with the colour that covers the most area on the cat's body (so glad I payed attention in science when we were doing genetics XD). Blur the eye colour please. ^^ Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'''Happy]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'New']] [[Loner's Freedom|'everyone!']] 05:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Project Imagine Secret Santa! We all put our names down, then a charart we may want done for us. We are assigned someone to charart for, and likewise someone chararts us. On a set date we ALL reveal our chararts! Like a real secret santa, but with images. Sounds cool to me. But where do we put our names down? Are you going to create a page for stuffeh? A page. I love that idea! Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 17:18, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye If we are going to do this, then we need to start soon. Or now. I think we would need to have all entrants sign up on a page, then perhaps you could have a 'wishlist' where you say 'I would like you to charart' and whatver. I also think that we'll need an organiser person who isn't taking part to hand out wishlists and stuff. 11:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Are we going to do this? 23:53 Mon Dec 5 If nobody minds, and we do this, I can make the wishlist, since I would be no good at this. No ideas for chararts in my mind. :P 23:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Go for it, Twi. Thanks! 20:29, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Here it is. Anything I should add? Take away? 22:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I want to that Littlewillow for this. She suggested a deadline. I figured the deadline for entrants could be December 16th, then we could reveal on December 25th. 00:58, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Erm, how do we know whose charart where doing? 22:02 Wed Dec 7 Since it's Secret Santa, I will randomly match users to another user. Then, I suppose to get it to the other user, I will...have to figure that out. 22:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC) And, it said we "present" on Christmas Day. What if were not on? xD 22:29 Wed Dec 7 *facepalm* Fail on me. I was tired and sad last night, plus I wasn't thinking. Maybe on the 20th? 22:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) xD That sounds ok to me. 22:35 Wed Dec 7 So, erm, when are we going to know who's we are doing? 22:33 Thu Dec 8 The 15th should be good since there are already quite few entries. 05:28, December 9, 2011 (UTC) One more question. What if someone doesn't know how to do the pelt colour their given? 01:17 Wed Dec 14 What do you mean by this? Like, if someone gets a mottled cat, but they aren't sure how to make mottled cats? :3 02:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC) You'll have to try your best to create whatever you are given. The presents must be made to the best of your ability, and if the reciver doesn't like it, then that's tough. It is a gift made for you, made to the gifter's best ability, so be grateful. If you really can't, go stalk the WW charart tutorials, and use references to help. 16:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Right LeopardClaw! Think of it like a christmas gift! You don't say "It's terrible!" To your parent/gaurdian! Even if it's a piece of cheese! LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 23:11, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Since it's the 15th (in the US; not sure about anywhere else) sign up is closed. You will be recieving who you will be doing soon 21:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) If you haven't contacted me in anyway yet, then please do so, otherwise, it will be too late. 07:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ''Presentation is now open, HERE! 14:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) '''Presents should have already been given in by now, but I only see three or so. Please try and upload your images ASAP. I want to see them all by the 15th January. That's plenty of time. Resigning (READ) Hey ya'll, Feather here. I think you've all noticed my absense, and therefor, I think i'm going to resign from leader. As Skye and Riverpelt, if possible, i'd like to be added to the honorary members list. I know Silversong and whoever she chooses to be deputy will do a great job, but I just can't lead a project anymore with school. I get homework every night, or if not that, I need to study. I'll still be around the wiki when I have messages and to take care of my apprentice, but other than that, I will be poofyz. :\ . 00:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Sad to see ya go, Feather. You were an amazing leader, had beautiful chararts, and deserve to be an honorary member. -- 00:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) >.>;;;;;; 00:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine You were great, Feather. We'll really miss you. Silver, you'll do great as well. D': 00:08, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Awww, Feather, I'm sad to see you go. DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THE WIKI MISSY. >.> 16:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Feather. . . I'm crying on the inside Feather... Bye you will be missed. Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye... 14:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Heartbroken Hazel Feather.... no, no, no, I can't do this. Feather, you were an amazing leader. You've always deserved the spot of an honorary member, but, I never thought it would be this early. 17:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Iz scared Feather... I... woah. This was all so fast... I'm honoured to be the new deputy, but I'll really miss you being on the project and the wiki. D: Feather. Awwww Feather. We'll miss you!!! 22:40, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Approval Page I noticed a lot of chararts haven't been CBA'd or even commented on for like a week. Making it somewhat unfair to other people who now can't put up a charart. Shoudl we maybe make a bigger limit on the Approval Page? 00:48 Mon Dec 5 No. Sweet, this isn't PCA. Silver and Millie both have lives outside of WSW. I'll go through and clean up the page for them. 20:15, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Skye. Listen, everyone. This is about the third time that someone has asked for the amount of chararts for approval to be increased. It's NOT going to happen. I'll just make the problem you described worse. Sorry, just thought it was worth a try, I didn't know. 21:31 Mon Dec 5 Thanks for bringing it up, though. This is a discussion page, so you can speak your mind. :) Your welcome :D 00:28 Tue Dec 6 Size How do you make the image smaller? 02:03 Tue Dec 6 02:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Try and keep it around 220 pixels, since anything larger makes the page a little off. 02:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. 12:08 Tue Dec 6 Letting You All Know You guys can take both of my charart's down, i'm really two busy to work on them. Sorry. I'll still be with P:I, just not as active. PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 02:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) They've already been declined and moved to the declined charart page. 02:28, December 6, 2011 (UTC)